As most people would agree, dining out at a favorite restaurant can be a nice way to relax and participate in a form of generally affordable entertainment. Whether it be a date night for a couple or a group of friends going out after work, dining out is popular. However, the dining out experiences for families, especially families with children who require booster seats or highchairs, can often be a logistical hassle, the frustration of which nearly off-sets any enjoyment the dining out experience may engender.
This is because in many instances, restaurant booster seats and highchairs are either unavailable or if available are likely not clean or the proper size. Parents or guardians in this situation have often resorted to bringing their own booster seat or highchair to the restaurant. However, many of these devices prove difficult to store in a vehicle and carry in and out of a given restaurant.
Therefore, a need exists whereby an individual or family wishing to take a baby or toddler out to eat may bring his, her or their own booster chair in a manner that is convenient and safe. The folding booster chair fulfills this purpose.